The present invention relates to cationic nanoparticles and personal care compositions comprising said cationic nanoparticles. The present invention also relates to methods for using such cationic nanoparticles to treat various substrates and surfaces; for example, hair, skin, etc.
The treatment of substrates with nanoparticles is described, for example, in WO04/090053 (antistatic laminate) and WO06/016800 (hydrophilic coating), where compositions of nanoparticles together with additional monomers and additional photoinitiators are applied on the substrates, and then the so coated surfaces of the substrates are hardened to graft the nanoparticles on the substrates.
The production of low-temperature plasmas and the plasma-assisted deposition of thin organic or inorganic layers, both under vacuum conditions and under normal pressure, have been known for some time. Fundamental principles and applications are described, for example, by H. Suhr, Plasma Chem. Plasma Process 3(1), 1, (1983). Plastics surfaces can be subjected to a plasma treatment and, as a result, a certain finish subsequently applied exhibits improved adhesion to the plastics substrate especially after low pressure treatment (see J. Friedrich et al., Surf. Coat. Technol. 59, 371 (1993)).
WO 00/24527 describes the plasma treatment of substrates with immediate vapour-deposition and grafting-on of photoinitiators in vacuo.
WO03/048258 and WO06/044375 each describe the application of methacryloyloxypropyl-modified silica particles in combination with a photoinitiator to a pre-treated plastics surface with irradiation drying. WO00/22039 teaches the curing of mixtures containing silica-nanoparticles, modifying agent and certain oligomers by electron beam or, in combination with a photoinitiator, by UV radiation.
US 2003/0235685 discloses polymeric nanoparticles in aqueous adhesives formulations, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2004/0250354 discloses methods for treating surfaces of textile and non-textile with hydrophilic nanoparticles based on uncrosslinked polymers, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2005/0085144 discloses coatings of nanoparticles containing metal ions having good gas absorbing properties, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2004/0033270 discloses hygiene products containing nanosized zinc oxide particles, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Copending application PCT/EP 2007/062800, filed Nov. 26, 2007, discloses a process for the surface modification of substrates with functionalized nanoparticles.
US 2004/0010864 discloses a method for treating human keratin fibers with metallic particles coated with organosulfur compounds, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2003/0203009 discloses nanoparticles modified with metal ions for odor removal, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2005/0084438 discloses a method for reducing odor using metal-modified silica particles, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2004/0171515 discloses methods for treating surfaces of textile and non-textile with hydrophilic nanoparticles based on crosslinked polymers, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,564 discloses personal care compositions of silicone particles wherein said particles have a surface modifier adsorbed onto the particle surface, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2005/0234416 discloses hygiene products containing nanosized zinc oxide particles, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2006/0160715 discloses laundry treatment compositions comprising organic/inorganic nanoparticles, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
WO 2006/052285 discloses polymeric nanoparticles for extraction and release of compounds.
US 2007/0049678 discloses thermoplastic nanocomposites comprising rubber-modified graft copolymer and metal oxide nanoparticles, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
WO 2002/062881 discloses foaming compositions for pressure-sensitive adhesives comprising nanoparticles.
WO 2006/007286 discloses polymerizable compositions comprising nanoparticles.
US 2006/0269441 discloses nanoparticle silica Pickering emulsions, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US 2006/0263898 discloses nanoparticles bound to pro-perfume or pro-drug moieties, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, there is still a need for cationic nanoparticles that provide excellent conditioning properties in personal care products. The cationic nanoparticles of this present invention provide the extra conditioning benefits required in a personal care product. These cationic nanoparticles also contribute useful antimicrobial properties to personal care products and compositions.